


Butts and No Lies

by jonghyunshedgehog (IsurvivedReichenbach221B)



Category: B.A.P, BTOB, K-pop
Genre: Butt Grabbing, M/M, Prompt from a picture, himchan loves ilhoons butt, jongup aint no snitch, suggestive hints
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-12 06:19:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16867729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IsurvivedReichenbach221B/pseuds/jonghyunshedgehog
Summary: Ilhoon confronts Himchan about his butt obsession.





	Butts and No Lies

**Author's Note:**

> This work is not beta'd. This was previously published on tumblr.

“You did…” Ilhoon mumbled under his breath. The crowd around everyone didn’t keep his voice from slipping to Himchan’s eardrum.  
Blinking, Himchan shifted ever so much to lock eyes with the younger, shorter male. They stood on the award show, confetti falling gracefully all around them. It was a magical moment, among so many others in both idols lives. Apparently Ilhoon felt this was the right time to hash this out.   
“I did what?” He knew full well what the male was referring to but he wanted him to say it. Ilhoon smirked, most of the expression hid from the cameras. Jongup, behind them, was blissfully unaware of the conversation despite being the nearest person.  
“Touched my butt. You’ve done it, many times.” The younger cocked his head to the side a bit as he said the words, the attitude on him sliding out.   
“I went over this. It was praise for how good of a job you do.” Himchan planted his foot down on the subject, but Ilhoon’s expression screamed that he wasn’t done. It was a look Himchan recognised all too well from his own members.  
“Uh-huh. You know…” Ilhoon shuffled a bit closer and leaned in for a hug. His hidden hand slid over and outright planted on Himchan’s ass. The fingers gripped, squeezing. Jongup noticed this, smiling, perfectly aware of what this was all about. “If you want to touch my butt, you’ll need to do it properly.”  
Himchan smiled, leaning in for the hug to cover up their interaction. As they pulled away, he realized what Ilhoon had been suggesting. The urges to blush, stutter, perhaps even to retaliate were all strong but he fought them off. Staring at the male, he watched Ilhoon shift an appropriate length away before clasping hands in front of himself. Stunned, he glanced to Jongup who looked like a smug peacock, and then turned back to the crowd in a desperate attempt to forget what had just happened.  
Despite his will, however, he still couldn’t get the image of Ilhoon’s backside properly filling his both of his hands from his mind.


End file.
